The Ocean At The Sunrise
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: Coming home to him is all she wanted, all she needed.


**The Ocean At The Sunrise**

 **A/N** : Leave it for the horrible morning traffic on the way to work to make me come up with a new idea. I know it seems like I'll do anything other than post a new chapter for I Got Nothing Left In Me Tonight, but I swear I'm half way through the chapter but I couldn't finish it without writing this one first. Episode one of season 2 was so good, except for the lack of scenes between Henry&Elizabeth, and my mind wouldn't quiet down. So this is pretty much a ramble, and pure fluff, because I believe I need it too much. Takes place at the end of the episode. Don't leave me hanging, tell me what you think!

* * *

"This was an act of war" Elizabeth said, worry written all over her face. "What do you know about the malware?" she asked.

"Nothing yet. We're trying to break it to pieces to see if we can get any clue as to who built it" Craig answered.

"Well, I want you to update me on any progress you make".

"Yes Ma'am".

"Bess" Russell called once Craig left the room. "Are you sure you want to be a part of this?"

"Yes. We both know what happened the last time, I think it'd be best if I was involved".

"This could be against you as well" Russell said, the words scaring both of them.

"More of a reason why I should be involved. Until we know who did this or what he was trying to gain by this action, we're all in danger".

Russell nodded. In the short term he had come to known Elizabeth he knew best than to stand in her way when it came to her skills as an analyst. "Do you think we need to inform the President?"

"I do. But I think it can wait until tomorrow. I think he deserves some time with his family".

"So do you Elizabeth" he said. "Go home".

* * *

"Hi" he whispered as he heard the front door closing. He rose from the couch, heading towards her to greet her.

"Hey! What are you still doing up? It's late!" she exclaimed.

He pulled her to his embrace, kissing her lips softly. "Waiting for you".

"I'm so tired Henry, I'm not a good company right now, it wasn't worth the wait" she sighed. She wished to have more time with him after this day. She was so happy that he was awake to greet her, but she this day won her over even before Russell called her in and she learned the new details about the events of the day. Leaving Henry without a chance to talk to him about what had happened was too much. But at that moment she felt like crawling under the covers and never getting up.

"You are always worth the wait" he said and kissed her again. "Especially when I get to kiss you until you fall asleep" he smiled.

"Hmm, sounds perfect" she said, leaning forward and stealing another kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her and then lifted her off her feet, picking her up in his arms. "Whoa!" she called, "What are you doing?" she laughed.

"Carrying my President to her bed" he smirked.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"You bet! If you think you being Secretary of State was a turn on, imagine what it's like when you're President" he laughed and kissed her longer this time.

"You're crazy, you know?"

"Yes, crazy about you" he said, carrying upstairs to their bedroom.

He placed her on the floor, kissing her again, his arms wrapped tightly around her body. "You up for a bath?"

"Tough call" she said. "Will you join me?"

"Anytime".

"And will you massage my shoulders?" she grinned.

"Anything you ask".

"Then yes please" she smiled and he went to their bathroom to fill the bath with soap and hot water. Lighting candles in the scent of vanilla and dimming the light in the room, he went back to the bedroom to help her out of her dress, to carry her to the bath.

"This is perfect" she said as she settled in his embrace, her back resting completely against his chest, the hot water and soap relieving her aching muscles.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"About being President?"

"No, about the events of today. I understand there was a brown paper bag involved".

"You and Blake must stop this behind-my-back talking!" she protested.

"Wouldn't you like that" Henry laughed, squeezing her.

"Well" she sighed, relaxing as his hands went to work on her shoulders "I sort of freaked out about the whole singing thing. Being tone-deaf and all".

"Was that the only reason? Or it was just the breaking point from everything else that happened?"

She turned her head to him, staring into his eyes. "I hate that you know everything".

"Not everything, babe. Just everything about you" he smiled and kissed her.

"I guess the thought of losing another one of my long-time friends, after everything that had happened this past year, was too much. I don't know, it made me feel as if everything is crumbling down around me".

"And?" he asked, urging her to continue.

She smiled. Even after years of training, she couldn't keep anything from him. "And the whole situation was… Too much… It was too familiar, sending me right back to…"

"Iran" he whispered and the word settled between them, still carrying its weight.

"Yes" she whispered after a moment of silence. She sighed, her voice broken, a cry obviously choking her.

Henry pulled her closer to him, tightening his grip around her. He kissed her hair and her cheek and then planted kisses along her neck as she moved her head to the side. "From the look on your face, I understand the details you received are bad?" he asked.

She turned to face him, nodding. She couldn't tell him anything, in spite of how badly she wanted to.

"Should I be worried about you?" he asked, his voice breaking, too afraid of her answer.

"I… I don't know Henry". Her eyes filled with tears, scared of the future ahead of her, of the unknown, of the chance of facing her biggest fear; of making him face his.

"Okay" he said, wiping her tears. "We're in this together, it's going to be okay" he smiled softly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way".

"So, did you really sign off the release of Erica James?" he asked after a while.

"Yeah. I thought I should at least use some advantages of the day. Plus, it was a great way to get back at Russell" she laughed.

He kissed her again and again and when she rested her head against his shoulder, he kissed her neck and her shoulder and she closed her eyes, relaxing in his arms, finally allowing herself to breathe again.

He held her tight as his lips traced any bare skin he could reach, as his hands danced on her stomach. "Are you asleep baby?" he whispered.

"Soon" she mumbled, already half asleep.

"Let's get you to bed then". He helped her out of the bath and into her pajamas. He carried her to their bed, and after putting his boxers on, he joined her, pulling her closer to him, his lips meeting hers again and he kissed her deeply.

"Thank you Henry" she whispered as their lips parted.

"What for?" he asked, surprised.

"For everything and for nothing at all; for being who you are, for saying all the right things and for not saying anything; for knowing me; for loving me; for being here without running".

Henry smiled. "Elizabeth, it's all you – making it so easy to love you, from the moment I lay my eyes on you. The rest just comes naturally. I should be thanking you for letting me be part of your life, for allowing me to love you".

"Hm. I could say the same about you" she smiled and kissed him. "I love you".

"Close your eyes babe. You're safe with me" he whispered, pulling her so she could rest against his chest. He kissed her head and his fingers ran through her hair until she was sound asleep in his arms, until finally, he was able to breathe as well.


End file.
